


Atlas

by BuffyRowan



Series: Not a Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, kinda bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult to keep momentum if it's you that you are following





	

**Author's Note:**

> Summary taken from the lyrics of "Dice Are Rolling" from the musical Evita. And in the show, O'Hara is never given a first name. Python07 used Clancy as his first name, and I agreed it's a fitting name for a good Irish lad such as him.

There were days Bruce felt ancient. Old and tired in a way beyond mere years or over exertion. He did his best to find something to do by himself on those days, easier on everyone else around him. He never wanted to repeat the day early on after he'd taken in Dick when Bruce had been feeling this way. He'd been short with the then-twelve-year-old, and Dick had blamed himself for it, thinking he'd done something to earn his guardian's ire. It had taken them weeks to get their relationship back to where it had been.

Sometimes the weight of all the responsibilities he'd taken on felt like the weight of the world on Atlas' shoulders. But he'd chosen to shoulder them, and there was no one to take them up if he were to set them down. No one except Dick, and Bruce never wanted to force Dick to make those kinds of decisions until he was older.

It was a bit hypocritical to feel that way, considering, Bruce admitted. He'd made his choices when he was Dick's age, actually younger. And he'd first approached Clancy when he was only 16. Not just about things like becoming Batman, either. He'd known he wanted Clancy, and he'd known that Clancy would turn him down, but he'd approached him, anyway.

Of course, he'd simply proved his tenacity by asking again at 18, then 21, and finally 24. He'd asked, once or twice, over the years following, what had changed between 21 and 24, but Clancy never gave him a straight answer. He'd stopped asking because Clancy would get a thoughtful, slightly sad expression when he asked.

Whatever the reason, he was glad Clancy had finally said yes. Clancy was his refuge, his sanctuary in the storm. Bruce didn't have to be strong, confident, or a leader with Clancy. He could turn up randomly on Clancy's doorstep, and Clancy would take him in his arms and let him simply be. It was a comfort to have that place to set his burdens aside for a moment, before picking them back up and continuing on again.


End file.
